The Female Joker
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Part 2 of Thomas and Martha. Martha becomes the Joker and goes to Wayne Manor to kill Thomas.


It's been a long time.

Martha stood outside the gates of Wayne Manor. She is ready to end the life of her husband, Thomas Wayne.

Flashback

Martha kept running as fast as she could. She looked back and made sure the cops weren't following her. The adrenaline was coursing through her body, feeling like she can run forever.

Martha ran into the street when suddenly a car hit her. She rolled over the hood of the car and fell onto the concrete. A male figure jumped out of the car and tried to help her up.

The male stretched out his hand to Martha. Martha grabbed him and pulled him to the ground. She got up and began stomping his bed on the street. Suddenly she heard a female screaming.

The female pulled out her phone and dialed 911. Martha stormed to her, grabbed the females head, and slammed it against the windshield. Martha smashed the cell phones and dragged the two bodies into an empty alleyway.

She took the car keys out the males pocket and went inside the car. She started up the engine and drove away. Going 20 past the speed limit, Martha saw police cars chasing after her.

Trying to escape, Martha swerved the car so she can make one of the police cars crash into each other or other cars. She might have hit a few pedestrians but who cares. She's having too much fun.

One police car finally caught up to Martha a swerved against her. They told her to stop the car but of course she didn't. She showed them her middle finger and drove faster.

Martha wasn't paying attention to the road and crashed into a fire hydrant. Water started spewing out and she used it to escape.

She finally lost the cops. She saw lights and heard dogs so she went through a window of a random empty building. She looked around. No one definitely did not live there.

Martha went to the bathroom and grabbed a broken piece of glass off the floor. She looked at herself in a shattered mirror.

She started laughing. The trauma she had experienced these past hours were affecting her in a bad way. She lost her precious baby boy. Who can come back from that?

Martha blamed Thomas. When she goes to the Manor, she will kill Thomas. She tells herself Thomas should have died and not Bruce. A stupid ass muggrr took her sons life. She'll find him and kill him too.

While still laughing, Martha raised the price of glass and cut the side of face, stretching out her lips. Blood flowing down her chin and onto the floor. The cuts were deep but she wasn't fazed by the pain.

She opened the medicine cabinet and surprisingly saw needle and thread. She stated stitching her wounds.

She had a mission. She ripped her silk red dress off and roamed around the abandoned home for things.

Martha left the empty house in a new clean attire. She had a purple pantsuit on with black and white dress shoes.

She spent days planning. She dyed her hair green, painted her nails neon green, face painted white with red lipstick, and had an orange silk jacket with a silk orange tie to match.

She also gave herself a name. The Joker.

She looked in the mirror and she looked like a clown. Martha loved her new look. Now that she changed her attire, it's time to kill Thomas Wayne.

Martha took out a knife and walked up to a cab car. She opened the car door and stabbed the cab driver. She flung his body to the floor and went into the car. The keys were already in the ignition so she started the car.

It took twenty minutes to get to the Wayne Manor. It looked so dull. All the life that once shined in the Manor has died when Bruce died.

She hated the Manor now. It had nothing but bad memories now. Once she kills her husband, she'll burn the whole building down. To honor her son. The get revenge for her son.

Martha kicked the door off the cab and walked up to the gates. They had chains on them so she hopped the gate.

Martha took out a gun. She got it from the glove compartment in the cab before she left. She slowly walked up the Wayne Manor.

She kicked down the marble doors. She saw people. Lots of people. People she knew. They were all dressed in black. Then she saw Thomas' picture on a mantel.

He's dead. He died. Martha started pulling her hair and laughed maniacally. She couldn't believe it. She was too late.

The first person she recognized was Alfred. She raised her gun and shot him in the abdomen. Alfred fell to the ground. Everyone in the Manor started freaking out.

The police came as quick as ever. They told Martha to put her gun down. She turned to the officers and shot two in the head.

Martha grabbed a female and used her as a shield to move out of the Manor. Once she got out to the gate, she shot the female and hopped the gate.

She jumped in the cab and left. She drove to the train station. She was leaving Gotham City. She hopped on the train and never looked back.

She never got the letter. I guess it didn't matter now.

Goodbye, Martha Wayne.


End file.
